


Punishment never felt this good

by Chevalier_Barthelemy



Series: Naughty/Nice [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Number Five | The Boy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Stripping, Sub Vanya Hargreeves, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy
Summary: She should know by now that she shouldn’t tease him, that it’s a game she could never win.Day 9 of harcest ficmas
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Naughty/Nice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Punishment never felt this good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts), [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts), [Luz_Floral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Floral/gifts), [sweetheartbitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/gifts).



> I just wanted to thank everyone that empowered me to finally write this fic, and get it done.
> 
> A big thank you to Tori for beta reading this!! Really appreciate your help and support! 💕❤️

It was the dead of night. Rain pounded on the windows of the apartment. The rhythm would usually soothe her, maybe even lull her to sleep, but with how nervous she was, she could barely even breathe.

Before her, Five was sitting back on the armchair, knees parted, cheek propped on his fist. In his hand, a glass of scotch rested lazily between his fingers.

Every light in the apartment was turned off, allowing the city lights from outside to bleed through the thin curtains, casting a shadow on his face, while the rest shined on her like a spotlight as she stood before him.

From where she stood, just a few feet from the armchair, Vanya could barely see Five. All she could see were his sharp, green eyes, almost glowing in the dark and the hint of his jaw. It wasn’t much, but it was all she needed to see. For she could make out his reaction by how dark his eyes had gotten. Could see the hunger shining through them as they focused on her and only her.

It took her breath away.

Standing there, finger playing with her dress, it seemed as if ages came and passed; the silence deafening. As she waited, heart, thumping inside her chest with nervousness, she reflected on how she got herself in this predicament in the first place.

* * *

They had attended the annual Christmas dinner at the academy, a tradition they started after their father’s death. None of them were even Christian, to begin with, nor did they care much about the holiday. But just the fact that they never had a Christmas dinner and couldn’t so much as utter that word when they were young, watching with envy as other kids got presents, made them want to celebrate the holiday. Even Five, the Scrooge of the family as Klaus called him, seemed to enjoy the tradition… in his own brooding way.

It wasn’t anything big, no friends or anything like that, just them. Siblings gathered around the large dining table where they used to eat in silence when they were kids but were now laughing and talking enthusiastically. It filled her with joy and love.

As dinner progressed and Luther carved the turkey, after having a heated dispute with Diego as to who got to do it, she found herself tuning out her siblings as she turned and stared at Five, who was sitting beside her.

As per usual, he was dressed in a black suit and tie. The only change to his usual vestiture was the tie, which was usually black or grey, but this time it was crimson.

Vanya wasn’t sure what it was- the tie, his tight, black dress pants, the slight stubble around his jaw, or what, but she suddenly felt very hot. She didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but in her sudden state of arousal, she started a game she knew she would not win.

Sitting beside him, she thought it would be a great idea to tease him.

She started her little game by shooting him lewd looks when no one was looking, licking her lips every time she took a sip of wine or moaning when she took a bite of her food, making sure only he could hear it. Not that it mattered, the others wouldn’t have interpreted it as anything else than savouring her food. To them, she was still the innocent, shy Vanya and he, the shrewd Five. They had no idea the kinds of things they got up to behind closed doors.

The only reaction he showed after a few minutes of teasing was the slight clenching of his jaw, so she got bolder in her moves.

As everyone laughed after Ben told a joke, she raised her hand from the table and placed it on Five’s lap. For a long while, she just kept it there, tightening her fingers around it a bit every so often, feeling his muscles. It was when he started to talk to Ben about something to do with science. Slowly, she worked her hand up his thigh. When she reached her goal, she just played with the seam of his pants, running her index finger up and down in a rhythmic motion. But when he still showed no reaction, it became personal.

Grabbing a handful of him, she pressed down with her palm before she stroked him through his pants. Even Five, so composed and arrogant, couldn’t control his body’s reaction as he grew hard under her touch.

He didn’t stop her, nor did he give away what she was doing to him under the table. His expression schooled into an unreadable one as he engaged in the conversation.

Taking a sip of her wine, she hid her pout.

She might as well have been discussing the weather with him rather than fondling his cock in public with how composed he was. She was almost tempted to unzip his pants and take his cock out to stroke him, intrigued to know how far his meticulous composure could go, but she wasn’t that bold, not like him. He would pull orgasms after orgasm from her in public, once doing it in a theatre where she was beyond mortified, sure that the couple behind them knew what they had been doing under the large bucket of popcorn.

Once dinner ended, and they all sat by the Christmas tree, waiting to open the presents, all thoughts of what had happened at the dinner table gone from her head, Five leaned down and whispered into her ear. To anyone else, it would have seemed like he was whispering sweet nothings to her, with the tender smile that had dominated his lips, and the kiss he placed on her cheek, but the truth was much more intense.

“Such a tease,” he purred into her ear, his voice husky, breath warming her ear, shooting a shiver down her spine when she finally heard how affected he was by her rebellious act. “Bad girls get punished, sweetheart.”

She had nearly spat out her eggnog.

For the rest of the evening, she had been unable to relax, staying in a state of desire that put a permanent blush on her cheeks and made her heart beat faster. She knew Five had something in mind with her punishment, and she couldn’t wait to find out.

Needless to say, once they got home she learned about her punishment.

Pouring himself a drink first, she had watched as he took a seat on the armchair, while she just stood there, breathing already kind of laboured just thinking about what her punishment would be.

After taking the first sip, with his clear, dark tone, the one that sounded so matter-of-fact, he had told her what to do. Her breath became shaky when she got them.

Her instructions were clear, to follow his every command, his first command being to get undressed.

* * *

Every nerve-tingling, her torture of waiting continued. It was only after he took a sip of his drink, and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position that he gestured at her to begin, and all her insecurities hit her like a train.

Before anxiety could take a hold of her, rendering her motionless, she inhaled deeply. Gathering all her courage, she raised her hands to the spaghetti straps of her dress, something she rarely wore.

After being with him for a few years now, she knew that he loved whatever she wore. A tux, a dress, her pyjamas, nothing at all (that being his favourite of course). While she didn’t particularly like dresses, hated them in fact, she knew her bare legs were a weakness of his. So, for this evening only, she put on a black dress for him, ensuring that he could see her creamy legs all throughout the evening.

Taking the straps between her fingers, she slipped them from her shoulder, leaving them bare.

While she seemed a little more composed on the outside, she was everything but inside. Her heart was hammering inside her rib cage, threatening to jump out of her. Her body felt like it was on fire, hands trembling ever so slightly.

She was nervous, there was no doubt about that. Despite everything they had done, all the acts of intimacy (the most intense being the time he’d tied her, spread-eagle, to the bed with a vibrator inside her as he read his book, edging her for what felt like hours), she had done nothing like this before. It made her a little unsure of herself.

He wasn’t forcing her into this by any means; she wanted this just as much as him. Wanted to see the desire in his eyes once she was completely unclothed, his eyes drinking her in like a parched man in the desert. And besides, if it got a little too intense she could always say the safe word and everything would end. But she knew it wouldn’t come to that. He had always been particular about safety and boundaries. He would never push her to do anything he knew she’d be uncomfortable with.

Lowering her eyes to the side of her dress, she could feel his intense gaze burning into her as she grabbed the zipper between her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she lowered it, her dress becoming loose and pooling on the floor, feeling a little anticlimactic. She bit back her disappointment.

So much for a striptease.

She wanted to be sexy for him, to lower the dress slowly, exposing more and more of her skin, maybe even sway her hips a bit, give him a bit of a show, but she was too shy for that.

Raising her gaze, she felt her cheeks heat. Uncertainty took root inside her, knowing that she had messed up.

She intended to apologize until she noticed his dilated pupils, the way he set his jaw and his shoulders tensed, like he was holding himself back from lunging at her and taking her right there and there. It killed all the insecurity inside her, overtaken instead by a feeling of empowerment.

“So beautiful,” he remarked with awe. It made her smile coyly, hiding half her face behind her hair.

He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of his scotch. Just like that, he composed himself. His expression pulled into a controlled one.

“But you look even more beautiful, completely bare for me.”

She shuddered a little and her pupils dilated.

Deciding to take her bra off first, she placed her hands behind her back and unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor with the dress. The cold air brushed against her sensitive nipples, perking them to attention.

She didn’t move to her panties right away, letting him appreciate them. Her erect pink nipples caught the light perfectly, giving him a full view of them.

She eyed him, almost pouting when he didn’t give her the same heated look as before, showing nothing more than the slight flex of his jaw.

Encouraged, rather than disheartened, she slipped her thumbs on the waistline of her panties and slowly rolled them down, her half-lidded eyes on him as she did, making a show of biting her bottom lip in the process. Much like she had at dinner, she wanted to get a rise out of him, wanted to make the perfect, composed mask break into pieces, unleashing the beast hiding behind it.

When her panties pooled under her with the rest of her clothes, she just stood there, awaiting his next instruction, her eyes set on his.

Tapping his index finger against the glass, his eyes roamed her body up and down appreciatively, but still much too composed for her liking. She supposed she’d just have to try a little harder.

“I want you to place your hands on your navel,” he instructed, his voice clear, not at all betraying how affected he was. 

She didn’t say a word as she placed her hands on her navel, splaying her fingers, waiting for further instructions.

Five sank further into the armchair, angling his body so he was leaning on the armrest, adopting an even more relaxed posture, allowing her to see more of him.

“Now, roam your hands around your upper body, feel Daddy’s property with your hands, but don’t touch your pretty little breasts, not yet.”

She nodded slowly. Her heart sped up once more. Yet she did as he commanded without a second thought or hesitation. She roamed her hand over her hips, stomach, arms, trailing her fingers over her soft skin, doing exactly what he would do while making a bit of a show of it.

She languidly trailed her hands over her skin, fingers barely touching herself, being as slow as possible, her eyes set on him almost as a challenge, while his were zeroed in on her hands, like a predator ready to pounce. Still, he was far too composed.

Taking another sip of his scotch, he gave her his next command, his tone a little husky.

“I want you to tease your nipples, but only your nipples.”

Her hand froze over her hips and she gulped, her cheeks burning as she moved her hands up her body and onto her erect nipples, practically begging to be touched. 

Breath shaky, she kneaded and rolled them between her fingers, giving him a full view of their pink tips, making him hum appreciatively. It wasn’t the same as having his long, sure fingers on them, making her pant in a matter of seconds, but it still made her ache, sending an electrifying current straight to her cunt.

She watched as he worked his jaw, the muscles on his neck standing out ever so slightly. It was still not enough of a reaction, not with how feral she knew he could be.

“Now I want you to palm your breasts,” he ordered, his tongue swiping his upper lip for a quarter of a second. She wanted to suck on that tongue. “Massage them, give your pretty breasts the attention they deserve.”

She did just that, using the entire palm of her hands to knead her breasts, while still giving her nipples the attention they needed. The action was more for him than her. Her breasts weren’t at all impressive, something she’d come to terms with, but Five loved them. He enjoyed kneading them, sucking on them until she was writhing, and they were pink and covered in his saliva. Loved to sneak up behind her and palm them roughly, ripping a moan from her lips.

A whimper escaping her lips, the desire and need to have his hands on her grew, making the edge of his lip quirk up a bit, like he could read her mind. She grit her teeth.

He was enjoying this far too much.

Breasts blushed pink. She gulped and continued the slow torture of teasing herself, the need to roam her hand lower and sinking her finger inside herself growing. But she waited for his instruction, even if she felt like she might snap at any second.

Taking mercy on her, he spoke again, his voice getting progressively deeper.

“Leave one hand on your breast and slip one finger inside your tight cunt with the other.”

A half-relieved, half-aroused moan escaped her lips, her body scorching with all the attention and need. Her shaky hand trailed down her body, feet curling when her fingers came into contact with her slick.

She moved past her folds, breathing quickening, her body feeling like a live wire. As she did what he asked and slipped her finger inside, her eyes fluttered closed. A current of desire shot through every nerve.

She heard him swallow thickly from where he sat.

“Are you wet?” He asked, voice betraying some of his desire.

She nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” she rasped.

“Show me.”

She whimpered and took her finger out of herself. As she moved her hand towards him and into the light, her slick glinted obscenely. The only reaction that gave away how affected he was by this was the gulp and his heart beating faster. Other than that, he seemed completely unaffected.

“Now, I want you to fuck yourself with your clever little fingers, and I want you to imagine it’s my fingers that are inside you.”

She only managed to give him a small nod as she added another finger, using her thumb to press down on her clit. Far too aroused, both from the buildup at dinner and his instructions, it didn’t take long before she was panting and jerking against her hand, chasing her release, any insecurity she had felt was thrown out the window.

Eyes shut tightly, she bit her bottom lip.

“Daddy,” she cried.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked nonchalantly as if she isn’t fucking herself in front of him.

She gulped down tiny breaths, fingers pumping inside herself, taking her to the edge but not allowing herself to tip over it, not yet. Not without his permission. Never without his permission.

“C-can I come?”

She didn’t expect him to take pity on her, to give in and let her achieve her delicious release. Still, it almost made her cry when he hummed and stroked his lip with his finger as if deep in thought. She just knew he was doing this on purpose.

“Only good girls get to come,” he answered lazily.

She practically sobbed, her over sensitive cunt begging for release, her juices rolling down her thighs.

“I’ve been a good girl,” she whined, her voice pleading, needy. “Please, Daddy!”

He didn’t seem convinced, his eyes darkening. The edge of his lips curled into a smug smirk.

“You’re a good girl when Daddy says you’re a good girl.”

A sob escaped her lips.

Her torture continued, edging herself repeatedly. Her chest was rising and falling, breathing haggard, pale skin rosy from the over-stimulation and the scorching heat despite the coldness of the room. It didn’t help that his eyes were burning into her, long fingers clenching the glass tightly as if it was his anchor.

Her knees were wobbling, threatening to give out. She thought he might take pity on her and tell her to sit or lie down, but he just watched her, not telling her to stop and she didn’t.

When four little words came out of his lips, her torture finally ended, his voice low, heady and commanding.

“You can come now.”

Her body did not need much coaxing, following Five’s order immediately, wanting to please as her vision went white and her body stiffened. A spasm that began at her cunt spread all through her body, electrifying her, sending chills to every muscle. Her toes curled against the carpet, her blood thrumming through her veins.

As her orgasm washed over her, she bit her bottom lip until it almost bled, until she couldn’t take it any longer, the sound between a gasp and a moan escaped her lips, reverberating throughout the entire room.

Knees buckling, she fell with a soft humph; the carpet cooling her heated skin. Slowly, she recovered.

That had been some orgasm, and the most impressive part was that he didn’t even need to touch her once. He had that kind of reaction on her.

Craning her neck, she peered at him, knowing that their game wasn’t done yet.

Five crooked his index finger at her, motioning her to come closer.

“Come to Daddy, sweetheart.”

With shaky knees, she crawled her way to him, sure that she would fall if she tried to walk. All the better, as it only seemed to entice him further, his chest moving a little more rapidly.

Tired, eyes half-lidded, she rested her cheek against his knee when she reached him. As he placed his large, sure hand on her sweaty hair, she crooned. His touch electrified her, while paradoxically calming her. She had been craving his touch for far too long.

She was overcome with exhaustion, confused as to where it came from. She had only orgasmed once. There were times where he had worked her all evening, making her go through orgasm after orgasm, but this felt different, the orgasm took a lot out of her. She supposed it was the anticipation from the evening, not to mention that she was halfway to reaching subspace.

“Is my pretty girl tired?” He asked, his voice soft, caring.

If she nodded and told him she was, their game would end and he would carry her to bed, where he would shower her with love and affection. While she wanted that, craved it, she didn’t want their evening to end, not when his cock was straining against his pants. It was as much her job to please him as it was his to please her, no matter how much he argued that their play sessions were all for her.

She shook her head against his knee, giving him her answer, not feeling like talking, not yet.

“No?” He asked, a little amusement coming through in his voice. He no doubt knew how tired she was, but she knew he wouldn’t go against her wishes. He may be the one in control, but everything he did was for her.

“Can you take care of Daddy then?” He asked, parting his legs more, so she was bracketed between them.

Lifting her gaze to him, she watched, doe-eyed, as his eyes glazed over for a brief second, and she just knew it was due to how tiny she must look, kneeling between his thighs. She was fully aware of how much he loved her height and tiny build, taking her into his arms every chance he got, covering her entirely with his body in a possessive manner, like a dragon guarding gold.

When he spoke again, his voice was breathy, finally showing how affected he really was, his control slipping.

“Can you wrap your pretty lips around Daddy’s cock?”

She gulped, blood thrumming through her veins, her conscience becoming hazy. She gave him a half nod.

After unbuttoning his dress pants and slipping them down alongside his boxers, she gulped when his cock sprung free almost obscenely. She licked her lips as she placed her hands on his outer thighs, anchoring herself as she bent down.

“Oh no,” he tsked before she could wrap her lips around him, making her tilt her head as she raised her eyes back to him. “You already got to touch Daddy’s cock with your hands this evening, you only get to use your lips now,” he purred smugly.

Now understanding, she simply nodded and inhaled as she untangled her hands from his thighs, placing them on her lap instead with haste, eager to please.

Parting her lips, she fixed her half-lidded eyes on him as she licked his cock, from base to tip leaking with pre-cum. It thrilled her when he stiffened under her, his breathing coming in labouredly, pupils completely blown black, a feral intensity to them.

After giving his cock a few more tentative licks, and kissing the head tenderly, making him give out a soft moan, she engulfed his cock with the wet heat of her mouth.

Cheeks hollowing, she swirled her tongue, taking him deeper inside her.

“Fuck!” He hissed, tangling the hand that had been so soft and tender in her hair. She hummed; she liked it when he pulled her hair.

With the control only a man of his profession and calibre could possess, he remained still as she bobbed her head, his girth and size not small by any means, forcing her to ignore her gag reflexes as she took him in deep, giving out a low rumble in her throat that made him twitch in her mouth.

His head fell back on the armchair, neck bobbing.

“So perfect,” he breathed. “This is Daddy’s little mouth, mine alone!” He growled possessively, delirious with pleasure, making the slick in her cunt bead down her thigh and onto the carpet, his words affecting her.

In the earlier days of their relationship, when they were still having vanilla sex, he had never asked her to go down on him, but when he did it for her time and time again, she felt a little left behind. She wanted to bring him pleasure too, but she had been a little self-conscious of her lack of practice. She had sucked men off before, but it was always sloppy, leaving her partners dissatisfied, whereas with a woman she knew what to do, being a woman herself. Noticing her insecurity right away when she suddenly sank to her knees in front of him one day, he didn’t judge her as he instructed her on what to do, always patient and tender with her, assuring her he loved everything she did to him, regardless.

Needless to say, after seeing how affected he was by the act, moaning her name until their neighbours could hear them, she tried it more and more often, driven to become an expert. And now that she was, she knew just how much pressure to use, how to tease him, what rhythm to use in order to make him squirm above her, the composed Five becoming putty in her hands, making her feel so powerful.

His thighs clenched, breathing coming out haggard.

“I’m so close,” he groaned, his hips jerking ever so slightly, unable to remain still any longer, body trembling before her. “C-Can you take everything Daddy gives you?”

She didn’t voice her answer as she kept her mouth on him, gazing up at him and blinking innocently instead. That was all it took to drive him over the tipping point.

Five froze for a quarter of a second before he gave out a low groan and a full-body shudder as he released into her ready mouth. Giving out a long groan, his eyes shut tightly as she swallowed everything he gave her, enjoying the musky taste of him.

Once she milked him for all he was worth, she pulled off of him with a pop, her lips swollen and slick with saliva, making his eyes darken at the sight.

“Such a good girl,” he cooed, petting her hair.

She couldn’t help but preen, leaning into his soft touch. She enjoyed bringing him pleasure, knowing that she had that kind of effect on him. Knowing that she could bring him to his knees, the arrogant, confident Five, the love of her life, her best friend.

He gazed down at her like she was the very moon that shined in the night sky.

“Vanya,” he purred breathily, stroking her hair as she nuzzled his softening cock. “My perfect little _sister_.”

She hummed, affection making a warm feeling inside her as she placed a kiss on his thigh.

“Daddy,” she mumbled so softly. She liked this, could stay like this forever, but her moment of peace was short-lived.

When he moved his hand away, she nearly whined.

“Come here.” He bent down and took her into his lap, where she let him position her like a doll as she straddled him. “Do you want Daddy’s fingers now?”

She nodded, her brows pressed against his. What she wanted was his cock, craved it, but the small part of her that was still functioning knew he needed a bit of time to recover.

Five closed his eyes tightly shut, as if to anchor himself, the beast inside him rising.

“So greedy,” he mumbled, trailing his hand down her body into her sensitive folds, making her breath hitch.

Five placed a kiss on the dip under her jaw.

“You’re so wet,” he remarked, sliding his finger over her soaking folds. “Did sucking Daddy off make you this wet?”

He circled her entrance with his index finger, and her breath hitched, her cunt gushing out more slick in response to him. Always so ready for him, so responsive.

“You love pleasuring your Daddy, don’t you sweetheart?” He asked, brushing her hair back, leaving her neck exposed.

She bit her lip as he ghosted his nose from her ear to her neck, his warm breath brushing her sweaty skin, shooting a shiver down her spine.

“You enjoy seeing what you do to me, how much your tiny lips affect me,” he growled, and she quivered. “Tell me, did you picture yourself sinking to your knees under that table?” He asked, going back to the Christmas dinner.

Vanya exhaled, rocking her hips against his hand. But he had her in such a position that she couldn’t move unless he let her. Couldn’t seek out her pleasure unless he said so.

He pressed an opened mouth kiss on her neck, sucking on the skin with harshness.

Vanya curled her fingers on his shoulder blades in response, digging them into him, her nails clawing at his shirt. He didn’t complain or show any signs of pain, in fact, he shivered under her and let out a throaty moan.

“Let everyone know how much you love my cock,” he hissed, chest falling and rising with speed. “You do love my cock, don’t you, dear sister?”

She was aware of how much he loved the power trip, and she loved giving it to him as much as he enjoyed receiving it.

When she didn’t answer fast enough, he grabbed her chin between his fingers with force but not painfully hard as he tilted her head back so she was forced to meet his intense green eyes that burned into her soul.

“ _Answer_ me,” he commanded with the voice that would have those that piss him off freezing on the spot but only made her whimper.

She nodded weakly in his grasp.

“Yes, Daddy, I love your cock.”

He set his jaw, his thumb stroking her chin.

“Good,” he purred encouragingly. “And you can have it again, seeing as you behaved so well, but not yet.”

She couldn’t wait, slick dripping down her thighs, coating his hand and pants in her anticipation.

For a little while, he just stroked her, fingers playing with her, sometimes pressing down on her clit, which made her groan. When he finally slipped his finger inside her, she jerked forward on his lap, eyes fluttering close as she bit her lower lip.

He started slowly, working her up, fingers feeling her up, but then he quickened his pace. In no time at all, her chest raised and fell, his long fingers working her for what she’s worth.

Her body became jelly. Losing all strength, she fell onto him, her forehead landing on his shoulder, hands tangle in his hair. Taking a long whiff of his aftershave and cologne, mixed with alcohol, she melted into him, letting the sensation take her like a river, allowing it to take command of her body and mind. Her entire universe revolved around this moment, around Five, and his fingers inside her.

Adjusting his position, Five pumped his finger inside her with vigour, the squelching sound loud to her over-sensitive ears.

She formed her lips into an O, little moans escaping through them which encouraged him to pump his finger faster, his thumb flicking and pressing down on her swollen clit with force, demanding, always demanding. And her body was more than eager to give in to him, responding to him like he was its master.

Bubbling pressure rose inside her, her moans died out in her lips as he curled his finger, hitting that bundle of nerves inside her just right, while his thumb massaged her clit. She practically blacked out, her body feeling like an electric current had just been shot through it. Her toes, fingers, even the tip of her hair felt like they were tingling. Her hand on his hair tightened to a painful grip, pulling at the roots, but he didn’t complain as he continues to pump his finger, letting her ride out the orgasm and milk as much of the pleasure as possible.

Mind buzzing, every nerve in her body thrumming, she laid limply against him, her body giving out soft shudders every so often. It was like she had reached a place where time itself didn’t exist, or anything apart from her and Five. Her body floating into the large expanse of the night.

Vaguely, she heard Five hummed against her ear as if to calm her. He said nothing more, or she was far into subspace to realize he was talking. Either that or he simply knew she wouldn’t understand him either way as he positioned her and slipped inside her.

She gave out a soft moan as he thrust inside her, long and smooth at first, careful with her over-stimulated cunt. But then he quickened his pace, progressively becoming uneven. As he placed his finger on her clit and sucked on her bottom lip, her exhausted body managed to shoot another orgasm through her that had her trembling. Her mind became static.

He didn’t stop after she came, hips thrusting with wanton, when she clenched around him, her wall tightening on his cock, he gave out a shaky groan and came inside her, his seed leaking out of her and onto the armchair.

For the longest time, they just sat there, her straddling him barely coherent as he stroked the back of her hair, and kissed her temple, his other hand splayed on the small of her back. She could barely catch the words he whispered into her ear, telling her how good and perfect she was, how much she meant to him, coming nothing less of worshipping her like a goddess.

“My sweet girl,” he mumbled against her temple, placing a kiss there. “My love.”

Filled with love, a tear rolled down her cheek, but he kissed it before it could fall from her jaw.

She knew people look down on the kind of things they do, calling it degrading, but to them, it was everything but. It brought them together. The very act of putting all her trust in him and letting him take care of her the only ways he knew how, well, there was no deeper display of trust and love, at least not for them. She loved him, and he loved her back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
